


Lessons Learnt

by tvfanatic97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Discussions of sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfanatic97/pseuds/tvfanatic97
Summary: Good sex takes practice, and MJ and Peter have five important lessons to learn before they achieve it.





	1. Lesson One- The Female Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or alternatively- first times suck.

“Just give me a second,“ MJ said, taking a deep breath in to relax herself a bit more.

“Am I hurting you? We can stop right now, that’s totally cool with me. I don’t wanna do this if you don’t wanna-“

MJ interrupts him because she’s sure he would have kept on rambling. Her amusement at his anxiety does help her relax more until she is ready to carry on though. “More,” she instructed.

Peter advances slowly, going what feels like just a millimetre in with each movement. 

“Peter c’mon.” MJ is borderline pouting at her boyfriend. She realises that it’s best to take things slowly and ease in when losing one’s virginity but Peter is taking the whole going slowly thing to an infuriating extreme and she’s growing impatient.

Peter exhaled then advanced until he was fully sheathed in her, at which point he stopped to allow her to fully adjust. He gazed down at her, a look of disbelief and sheer excitement on his face like- “wow this is really happening”.

He looked into her eyes as he hovered over her on his forearms, presumably going for something romantic but MJ couldn't help but laugh which luckily didn't offend Peter and instead caused him to laugh along with her. Soon they were just giggling to each other, Peter in her and MJ thought about how ridiculous and perfect this was before she reached up to kiss Peter.

“Go,” she whispered against his lips before punctuating her words with a searing kiss to encourage him. 

Peter began to move gently and slowly and it wasn't not painful like MJ had been told by friends and the media alike. It was just quite uncomfortable, the best way MJ could think to describe it was like trying to fit a book onto a shelf where there’s just about enough room to fit the book but it takes a few attempts to get the book into the space on the shelf.

“Hey, you good?” Peter brought her back from her weird musings/book-related sex analogies. 

“Better than good,” she said as she brought her arms to wrap around his neck to pull him down towards her.

MJ closed her eyes as Peter kissed across her jaw down to her neck. The sex had gone from feeling uncomfortable to quite enjoyable and not wholly unpleasant. 

She looked up at Peter whose face had gone bright red and had his eyes closed, jaw clenched and straining. 

“Look at me,” MJ said moving a hand to his cheek to move his face so he was looking directly down at her. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m-“ Peter was unable to finish his sentence, becoming increasingly breathless. 

MJ had spoken to enough of her girlfriends who have had sex, read enough fiction and other such research material to understand what was happening here. “It’s okay.”

“No, I want you to-“ 

“What? Come with you? Girls rarely orgasm their first time Peter just- it’s okay, okay?” MJ’s arm still wrapped around his neck rubbed his back soothingly as she leaned up to kiss him to reassure him that’s it was okay for him to finish. 

Peter was initially resistant, which was cute and she appreciated it but she wasn't that close and even his neck and chest had gone red now. He looked like he might explode or come at her command so she tested out her theory y whispering, “Come on, I want you to so bad” into his ear, trying to sound sexy rather than laugh at her own unintentional pun. 

He tried to resist further for a few more seconds but Spider-Man or not he’s still a 17-year old having sex for the first time, he was bound to orgasm after a few strokes and MJ knew this and it was okay.

And it was okay. She knew this would happen because it’s their first time, they have so many other times to come (ha!) after this so it’s fine.

 

* * *

 

Except it wasn't fine.

They had sex on a further two occasions after and each time MJ failed to reach orgasm despite Peter’s best attempts; he could even last longer than the two and a half minutes of their first time now but it seemed to still not be enough. 

MJ got frustrated because what was even the point of sex if she didn't get to orgasm with Peter? She got that the first time was more about her body adjusting to the change and she would have needed more time to get to that point, time which her 17-year old boyfriend was unable to give her because well, he’s 17. However, it wasn't their first time anymore and she was yet to orgasm from sex. 

She knew a sample size of three times was not large enough to conclude that there was a problem but MJ was an impatient woman and so out of sheer frustration she decided to ask Liz about it. Liz may have moved away after the whole fiasco with her dad and Peter but they’d stayed in touch, becoming closer upon the other girl’s departure due to the comfort and non-judgement MJ was able to offer her. 

MJ closed her bedroom door as she waited for Liz to pick up, mortified at the prospect of her parents or siblings hearing her despite the fact that she was home alone. Which she’d verified by triple checking every part of the house as if her younger brother would be hiding in her closet just waiting to hear her say something embarrassing so he can use it to blackmail her to drive him everywhere with her car.

MJ settled on her bed just as Liz picked up the FaceTime call. “Hi, I’m gonna ask you something and I’m embarrassed enough as it is so don’t make it weird,” MJ cut straight to the chase. 

“"Hi Liz, how have you been and how's that asshole professor? I’m good myself",” Liz replied, sarcasm lacing her words. MJ had never bored herself with customary small talk or a proper greeting beyond “Hi” anytime they talked. She always cut to the chase which was something Liz really appreciated after she transferred from Midtown and had lead to the formation of a solid friendship. Liz was so accustomed to her other Midtown friends’ shitty small talk and walking on eggshells around her and the topic of her dad that MJ’s “how have you been coping with your dad’s actions?” as soon as she picked up her call when she’d first moved to Oregon was refreshing albeit rude. 

“Why can’t I come from sex?” MJ was not bothering with the small talk as per.

“Wow, okay we’re just jumping straight in to that. Okay, what have you and Peter tried?” Liz was slightly amused.

“What do you mean “what have you tried”? I’ve tried sex, penetration, penis-in-vagina, making love and/or fucking…do you catch my drift?” MJ asked exasperatedly.

“What about oral? Fingers? Even toys?”

“Well yeah obviously, I know what foreplay is Liz. But we normally just cut it short to get to the "main course" as it were, you know?” MJ attempted to mime air quotes with her free hand not holding the phone.

“Oh MJ,” Liz said trying to hide the amusement in her tone. 

“You’re like a year and a bit older than me, don’t patronise me” MJ huffed.

“No, no I’m not. It’s just that, that stuff isn’t just the "starter course"…do YOU catch my drift?” 

“You know I don’t like euphemisms, just say what you wanna say.” MJ tried to not sound as frustrated as she felt because she was the one that called Liz in the first place and was the one in need of her advice after all. 

“Okay so most women can’t orgasm from penetration alone. So as well as penetration you need like simultaneous stimulation of your erogenous zones. You know like the clitoris, nipples and some other weirder ones like feet which is gross but if that’s your thing then who am-” Liz was doing some gross miming with her fingers and mouth. 

“Ew stop, I get it.” MJ interrupted, her disgust clear. “God I’m so stupid, how did I miss that very important detail during my research?” 

“Research?” Liz couldn't help but tease her younger friend. “What kind of research did you conduct? Like a randomised controlled trial? Oh my God what would your placebo even be, that’s so-“

MJ cut off her teasing, “God, shut up.” 

“Was it a double-blind trial?” 

“You’re the worst,” MJ couldn't help but giggle, undermining her words.

“What would you do without me?”

“Hey, err- thanks, thank you for the, you know…” MJ was still embarrassed by this whole call as much as she loved and looked up to Liz she couldn't actually say the words “thanks for the sex advice” out loud.

“For giving you sex advice, you mean?” Liz asked, purposefully raising her voice to embarrass MJ like the older sister MJ’s never had. She knew MJ too well.

“I’m hanging up now.”

“I hope you remembered to take your birth control and get condoms sweetie!”

“Okay, bye!” MJ laughed as she went to hang up on her. “I’ll talk to you properly at the weekend.” 

“Love you little one!” Liz knew exactly how to push MJ’s buttons and she always used that knowledge.

“That’s it.” MJ proceeded to hang up the call and placed her phone down on the bed next to her; all their calls always ended like this.

“Huh,” MJ said aloud to herself before picking up the phone again to text Peter about her newfound knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back again, thanks for checking out 'Neighbors'!!!  
> Just a few notes: in this fic Peter and Liz didn't have a thing otherwise MJ and Liz's phone call would be a little weird.  
> This was going to be a one-shot but it got out of hand so I've broken up each lesson into a chapter and I know the ending is a little bit unsatisfactory but they need the 5 lessons before the +1, I promise it'll pay off (I know how horny you all are).
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and I will try to update soon. Feedback is always appreciated!!


	2. Lesson Two- The Refractory Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or alternatively- the limitations of the male orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the change in rating- this chapter is a bit more explicitly descriptive.

Peter woke up without the need for his alarm to the sounds of the Saturday morning bustling city. 

He turned onto his back to stretch as his left arm reached out to the other side of his bed where he found his bed companion mysteriously missing. He turned over again onto his right side to reach for his phone to check the time when he saw his missing bed partner leaning against the door jamb of his open bedroom door. 

“Morning loser,” MJ greeted as she moved from where she was leaning on the door, walking towards Peter. 

As she approached him he noticed the two toothbrushes with toothpaste that were in her hands. 

“May has gone to brunch with friends so we have roughly two hours alone and I have plans for us,” MJ gave him a pointed once-over, the meaning of her words clear.

“Oh yeah?” Peter asked as he accepted the toothbrush she offered him.

“Yep, c’mon,” MJ dragged him out of the bed by his hand, ensuring he followed her to the adjacent bathroom. 

Peter made quick work of brushing his teeth, eager to see what she supposedly had planned for their free two hours.

“That was barely two minutes! Do you think cavities are a joke?” MJ asked incredulously after she spat out the foam from her mouth. “Do I have to go over how to brush your teeth with you again?” MJ’s tone was borderline patronising, her teasing clear.

“Shut up,” Peter grabbed the toothpaste to brush his teeth all over again. MJ’s tone may have been teasing but he knew deep down she wasn’t really joking, she definitely wouldn't kiss him if he still had morning breath and plaque coating his teeth.

Exactly two minutes later, Peter finished brushing his teeth for the second time. “Happy? Want me to floss too? Mouthwash?”

MJ didn’t respond, unwilling to humour him she instead grabbed his hand and dragged him back to his bedroom. “Sit,” she commanded as she went to close the bedroom door. They had nearly two hours free and as liberal and open about sex, and everything else, as May was MJ didn’t want to risk having sex with the door wide open- no one was _that_ liberal.

“So what do you have planned for us?” Peter asked as his arms wrapped around MJ’s waist where she was stood in front of his sitting form between his legs. 

MJ moved to perch on his lap, straddling him. “Studying.” MJ smiled as she leaned in seemingly to kiss him but she just hovered over his lips before continuing, “I need to work to get into Harvard, some of us don’t have a billionaire mentor who has connections at our dream college so I-“ 

Peter interrupted her words by closing the little distance left between them and finally kissing her. 

She stopped their kissing before things got heated. “Uh what are you doing? I said let’s study,” the corner of MJ’s eyes were crinkled, her amusement barely contained. 

“Well you can’t study here, _on my lap_.” Peter punctuated his words by grinding his hips up into her teasingly, savouring her unintentional moan and the way her own hips automatically grinded down seeking friction in response. 

“I could easily study here but you keep distracting me with your kissing,” MJ huffed. “I guess the stereotype about teenage boys and their hormones-“ MJ stopped mid-faux-rant and looked over at her boyfriend.

Peter was sat leaning back on his hands, watching her with a look that could only be described as pure adoration as she pretended to rant, faking annoyance. She leaned forward to resume their kissing, her hands which were previously gesticulating during her fake rant coming to wrap around his neck. 

Her tongue swiped across his bottom lip in a seeking manner and he granted her access as her hands wandered down to his bare torso. 

Peter pulled away from their kiss, taking a deep breath in as her hands continued to the waistband of his pajama pants. 

She reached a hand into his pants, surprised to find him already hard. “Hello,” MJ said waggling her eyebrows as she wrapped her hand around him, thumb swiping over the head.

“It’s morning wood, nothing at all to do with you.” Peter smiled up at her.

“Nothing at all to do with me, huh?” Her hand began to pump, painfully slowly just to taunt him because she could. 

“Yep, nothing.” Peter tried to sound assured but his breathlessness and the bit of moisture MJ felt as her hand brushed the head again greatly undermined his words. 

“Lie back,” MJ again commanded as she moved to get off him. Peter was torn between wanting to whine at her moving off him and being confused at how turned on he got at her telling him what to do; that was yet another thing to file for later that they were yet to try out- they had so much time ahead of them to try things out and explore each other so it was fine. 

Peter was about to move to lean his head up to see what she had in store for him when he felt her hands tugging his pants down. Once she had him completely naked before her she moved back on to the bed, kneeling beside his lying form. 

She leaned down to kiss him lazily and intently. When she stopped she leaned back and looked down at him smiling dopily up at her. “Hi,” Peter breathlessly regarded her. 

She watched him intently for a few seconds like she was trying to decide whether to go ahead with something or not. “Are you okay?” Peter reached a hand up to brush her cheek and that action alone seemed to make her mind up for her. 

She leaned down to give him a chaste kiss before she continued to kiss down his body. “Oh!” Peter was pleasantly surprised, this wasn’t something she had done before. He didn’t have any issue with her not doing it before, he would never force her to do something she wasn’t comfortable with just for his pleasure because May raised him right, but now it was happening he couldn’t contain his excitement. 

MJ experimentally ran her tongue up from the base to the head which seemed to elicit the response she wanted from Peter as he exhaled loudly. Although she had done extensive research consisting of reading online Cosmopolitan articles, in the comfort of her room under the cover of darkness in the middle of the night and in incognito mode, of course -something she would take to the grave with her- reading “The 14 Best Blow Job Secrets No One Ever  Told You” and actually doing it were completely different. 

There was no technical finesse to her actions, one hand was at the base pumping up and down whilst the other fondled his balls (Cosmo had stressed the importance of not forgetting the balls) as she took him in and out of her mouth, head bobbing up and down. 

Peter either didn’t notice or didn’t mind her lack of technical skill and soon enough his body went tense, both his hands moving to grip the bed sheet on either side of his body. 

“MJ I’m gonna, I’m gonna-“ Peter could barely get his words out. 

MJ took this as her cue to pick up the pace and she was drawing Peter closer and closer when he desperately squeezed her shoulder, urging her off.

“Stop, stop, I was about to come,” Peter exhaled trying to calm himself.

“Well, that’s good because my jaw kinda hurts.” MJ said as she moved a hand up to rub at said jaw. Peter lifted his eyebrows up at her words which made her roll her eyes because _God_ \- he was so insufferable. “Look it’s fine, I’ll just- uh- swallow,” MJ looked down as she spoke  as she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. She moved her hand back to his penis, lazily stroking him before she looked up at him to see his reaction to her words.

MJ was flattered by how red he’d gone; she didn’t understand how he could blush so much at her words when his dick was literally in her hand right at this moment but she took this as her cue to continue her ministrations, moving to take him into her mouth once again.

All it took was MJ’s tongue making contact with skin again before Peter came and she kept true to her word and swallowed which she immediately regretted because, well, it didn’t taste all that pleasant if she was being honest. It tasted of nothing and yet also tasted salty and kind of, off for lack of a better descriptor, at the same time- all in all not great. 

She moved from lying beside him near the foot of the bed and crawled up to grab one of the many half full water bottles on his bedside table- it was risky drinking water from one of the bottles considering she didn't know how long any of them had been there but days-old water had to be better than the weird come aftertaste in her mouth right now. She swished it around her mouth for a few moments before swallowing then she moved to lie beside him, facing him. 

Peter leaned up to her, whispering “Thanks” against her lips.

“Peter you don’t need to thank me every time we have sex or do anything sexual. God you’re such a dork ugh,” MJ feigned disgust before closing the gap and kissing him deeply.

Soon enough their making out escalated to MJ pulling the t-shirt she had borrowed from him (and never given back) as well as the shorts she had slept in off with his assistance. 

Seeking friction, MJ once again moved to straddle him since Peter wasn’t going to initiate things. 

They continued to kiss as MJ started desperately grinding down onto his thigh but it wasn’t enough so she halted her grinding to grab a condom from the box Peter had kept under his bed since the day she told him “Stop making heart eyes at me and just be my boyfriend already loser” after months of pent up tension and the aforementioned heart eyes. 

MJ moved to tear the foil package open before Peter stopped her, “I err, I need just like a minute or two maybe.” 

MJ huffed, “Fine, I guess I’ll just get myself off.” 

“No, the little guy just needs some time to recover then _I_ will get you off” Peter quickly replied, putting emphasis on the “I”. 

“Don’t ever refer to your penis as “the little guy” ever again. In fact, just don’t give it nicknames. Gross,” MJ said as she placed the condom onto the bedside table, for now. 

“I suppose “little guy” is pretty inaccurate…” Peter said, feigning a cocky air to rile her up. He moved his hand to where she was sat straddling his lower abdomen and curved it under her to leisurely rub at her clit whilst they waited, his other hand coming to rest behind his head so he could comfortably watch her.

“You make me-“ MJ’s words were interrupted by a moan that came out of her as Peter’s index and middle finger circled her clit at a slightly faster pace. “Sick. You make me sick,” MJ said again once she’d regained her composure. 

Peter continued lazily moving his fingers, alternating between circular and vertical movements. They’d spent some time in both their bedrooms whenever they were home alone and she had effectively trained him on how she liked to be touched and he liked to think he’d been a great student and picked up a lot- he didn’t want to be cocky but her moans seemed to confirm this for him. 

“Okay the little guy is good to go,” Peter said as he moved to grab the condom from the bedside table. 

“Peter I swear to God,” MJ rolled her eyes. “What did I say about nicknames?“ MJ asked exasperatedly as Peter easily lifted her to move her down his body to line her up properly once he’d rolled the condom on.

He nudged at her entrance teasingly, waiting for her to take him in at her own pace before she moved to grab him and guide him into her. She moved up and down once, her pace agonisingly slow which frustrated Peter to the point of flipping them over so she was now under him. 

MJ tsk-ed at him as she moved her left leg up to the point where it was nearly over his shoulder so he could be at a deeper angle whilst her right leg was resting on his backside. 

The deeper angle urged Peter on to begin moving. He used one of his arms to hold himself up to keep his full weight off her whilst the other hand was grabbing her neck, not squeezing just providing a slight pressure. This was something MJ had confessed she wanted to try but as much as Peter loved MJ and would do anything she wanted, he was uncomfortable with actually choking her so they’d reached a compromise- he instead just wrapped a hand around her neck and provided the slightest bit of pressure. 

Peter continued to move, maintaining a steady pace as he looked down at MJ who had her eyes closed, head slightly tilted back in bliss as she breathed heavily, moaning quietly. 

MJ moved one hand to rub at her clit as Peter continued moving in and out of her. As embarrassing as the phone call with Liz had been, MJ was glad she’d had the guts to call her as she was certainly reaping the benefits of her newfound knowledge on the female orgasm now. 

“Fuck, Peter,” MJ moaned when he hit a particular spot deep within her, she simultaneously moved her unoccupied hand to rest over Peter’s own hand that was resting on her neck and squeezed slightly to get him to apply a bit more pressure since Peter wasn’t going to give her what she wanted. 

MJ opened her eyes and looked up at Peter when his movements faltered. He’d gone bright red which- yes, could be attributed to the strenuous physical activity they were currently engaging in but he wasn’t looking her in the eye, seemingly embarrassed. She moved the hand on her neck to his jaw to move him to face her. “Hey, what’s up?” MJ asked with concern; Peter has expressed his discomfort with choking her and she thought she’d maybe gotten carried away when she squeezed his hand before.

“I’ve err…” Peter swallowed, taking a moment to consider his words. “I’ve gone soft.” Peter said quietly, his words barely audible.

“Oh.” MJ sulked, her self-consciousness returning.

Peter slipped out of and off of her, moving to lie beside her instead. “Look MJ it’s nothing-“ Peter was interrupted by MJ climbing over him, moving to get off his bed and grab the t-shirt and shorts previously thrown haphazardly onto the floor. “Em c’mon,” Peter tried to stop her but she continued getting dressed and ignoring him. 

“Em.” Peter moved to get up off the bed but MJ was quicker and had already left his room. 

Peter sighed before fully getting up off the bed. Once he’d removed and disposed of the condom and gotten dressed he went to the living room to speak to MJ.

 

* * *

 

MJ hurriedly wiped away her tears attempting to compose herself as Peter came to sit next to her.

“Em.”

“God, I don’t know why I’m crying.” MJ still wouldn’t look at him, clearly embarrassed about her emotional outburst.

“Em,” Peter repeated again. He moved his hand to wipe the remaining tears away from her cheeks but she moved away from his hand which- that hurt. 

“Was it me? Was it something I did?” MJ asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“What?” Peter asked, initially surprised by her words before he took in what she’d actually said. “No, no, no, it’s not you or anything you did at all.” 

MJ looked up at him, her expression showing that she clearly didn’t believe him. 

“Em trust me. It definitely wasn’t you; you’re the most beautiful and like, sexiest woman in the world. Remember last week you told me you were touching yourself over the phone as a joke and I literally came right there! It definitely wasn’t you, trust me.” 

“"Sexiest"?” MJ asked, making air quotes with her fingers, her amusement at his declaration clear. 

“Shut up.” Peter was glad to see the hint of a smile on her face again. “It’s just that you gave me a uh, _you know_ ,” Peter paused too embarrassed to say the words blow job before continuing, “err yeah, not that long ago and guys need like an 8-hour refractory period between orgasms. It’s a surprise that the little guy even “woke up” again, as it were, to begin with.” 

“God, can you fucking stop with the “little guy” thing?” MJ said as she scooted closer to him on the couch. 

“Sorry, I guess even Spider-Man can’t have multiple orgasms within a really short space of time,” Peter said sighing dramatically for comedic effect.

“I’m sorry I was so dramatic,” MJ leaned her head on his shoulder as she cuddled up to Peter.

“It’s weird that even with all the sex ed we’ve had and all the Cosmo articles you’ve read-“ 

Peter was interrupted by MJ, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You left an article open on my laptop.” Peter looked at her bemusedly. “Hey, I’ve read a few Cosmo articles and blogs and other articles on all this err, sexual stuff too you know” 

“Why are you so embarrassed to talk about anything sex related when we’ve literally had sex loser?”

“Shut up,” Peter retorted. “I was just saying that I really wanna get this stuff right, you know? I would do anything for you and I want to make you happy in every possible way including,” Peter cleared his throat before continuing, “including sex.” 

MJ cuddled closer to him, God he was the sweetest boy alive. 

“I guess the only way to really get this stuff right is to learn things as we go together, right?” Peter asked, moving so he could look at her.

“ _Together_ ,” MJ said as she tilted her head up to kiss him.

They heard the key turning in the front door, indicating Aunt May’s early return, which stopped things advancing any further unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for checking out the last chapter and thank you so much to those that left comments and kudos on the previous chapter- I love the external validation!!!!!  
> I now have twitter @tvfanatic97 and I'm on tumblr too- tvfanatic97-2.tumblr.com (I was locked out of tvfanatic97 so don't follow that acc since I can't follow back) so follow me on those sites, should you want to.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, feedback is much appreciated x


	3. Lesson Three- The Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or alternatively- shower sex is overrated.

The idea is borne out of seeing Peter walking around her room with just a towel hanging low around his hips, having just come out of the shower, on one Saturday afternoon when they are home alone. 

The sight of his bare torso with his dumb washboard abs coupled with the water rivulets running down them put MJ into a trance, where all she could do was ogle him. She didn’t even complain about him tracking water all over her favourite rug and most of her belongings as he moved around her room, the sight of him being enough of a distraction.

“What’s up?” Peter asked as he turned to her having noticed how she was practically drooling watching him. MJ was so distracted that she didn’t even comment on- tease him mercilessly, that is- him purposefully flexing as he moisturised after having noticed her eyes on him. 

“We should have shower sex,” she declared simply with her eyes remaining firmly on his torso not moving to make eye contact as she spoke. 

“Yes!” Peter rushed out a little too excitedly before taking a breath and clearing his throat quickly to collect himself before trying again, “I mean, yeah if you like want, sure- we can totally do that.” His voice cracking as he said the last five words undermined his faux blasé attitude. 

“Keen bean,” MJ teased, finally snapping out of her ab-induced haze. 

“Wipe the drool off your face then maybe you can make fun of me,” Peter countered. 

“Being around me has made you wittier, you’re becoming unbearable.” MJ sighed loudly for dramatic effect, “I’ve created a monster.” 

“Shut up,” Peter said fondly though it was muffled by him pulling a t-shirt on. 

After a silent pause as he finished getting dressed he turned to MJ nervously, “So err, shower sex?” 

“Not right now loser, we have to go to Ned’s house and he’d never forgive us if we blew him off to have sex,” MJ said as she got off the bed preparing to leave. 

“Yeah, yeah totally. I definitely didn’t mean we should do it like right this second. Ha, ha.” 

MJ moved to stand in front of him by the door. “You’re too much of a loser to play off anything cool,” she said as she stroked his cheek.

Peter huffed in annoyance trying to think of a comeback but she’d already left the bedroom. 

“Let’s go c’mon, I don’t have time to wait for you to think of a comeback,” She called from the stairs. “We can do it another time.”

 

* * *

  

That short exchange a few weeks back was how Peter found himself being led to the shower of his currently empty apartment whilst MJ peppered kisses on his neck and jaw, relying on him to navigate them around the apartment to the bathroom. 

They managed to reach the bathroom without knocking anything over or tripping over any stray items on the floor by some miracle. 

MJ finally pulled away from kissing him to start stripping off her clothes whilst Peter just watched her completely mesmerised.

“Are you joining me or not?” MJ asked as she moved to turn the shower on, giving it a minute or two to warm up before she went in. 

“Err yep, yeah,” Peter snapped out of his trance and hurriedly took off his t-shirt and jeans and practically ran into the shower after her. 

“Woah, stop. Get the condom.” MJ pushed him before he stepped up into the bath tub. 

Peter joined her seconds later once he had retrieved the small foil package from the back pocket of his jeans, handing it off to her to place on the corner soap shelf. Once she’d put the condom down she turned back to him to resume their making out from before. 

They continued kissing as both their hands leisurely wandered, with MJ repeatedly running her hands over the abs that had got them in this situation to begin with and Peter crowding her against the wall. 

Peter went to pick her up to bring her legs around his waist but he slipped on the wet floor, nearly bringing them both down before he caught himself using the handle but he held the handle with a bit too much force, forgetting the extent of his super strength, and the handle came off the wall entirely. 

This caused MJ to pause and laugh, “Oh my God!”  

“Shit!” Peter put MJ back down and moved to get out of the tub to clean up and get rid of the now useless handle. 

“No,” MJ whined, grabbing his hand to keep him exactly where he was. 

“Em.” 

“It’s fine,” MJ was insistent and took the handle from his hands and threw it out of the tub before turning back to him to resume their kissing. “We’ll clean up after.” 

Peter wanted to protest but was distracted by MJ’s hands wandering south to continue their previous exploration. Peter practically growled before picking her up again but once again, the shift in his weight as he lifted her off the ground caused him to slip and with the handle now on the bathroom floor rather than the wall, he instead widened his stance to stabilise them.

MJ for her part just giggled. 

“Do you think me falling and breaking my neck is funny?” Peter asked offended.

“A little bit maybe,” MJ responded jokingly moving to wrap her arms around his neck and moving to resume their kissing. 

Peter looked at her accusingly but kissed her regardless, his hands squeezing her ass. They continued heatedly kissing, until air became a necessity at which point Peter pulled away biting her bottom lip as he did so. 

“I’m getting water in my mouth,” MJ huffed when he pulled away, spitting some water out before continuing “and in my eyes,” she moved her arms from where they were wrapped around his neck bringing her hands to her face to wipe water out of her eyes. 

“This was your idea,” Peter stepped back to move her out of the direct path of the shower stream. 

“That’s better,” she sighed contentedly then resumed their kissing whilst a hand reached over to the nearby shelf to grab the condom. 

Peter accepted the condom and pushed MJ against the wall to steady her as he held her with one hand whilst the other moved to put the condom on. He’d overestimated his coordination and nearly dropped her as well as nearly falling on his ass after he slipped on the wet tub floor. 

MJ giggled again. “I’m gonna drop you then we’ll see if you’ll be laughing,” Peter huffed annoyedly as MJ took the condom from him so she could put it on instead. 

“Shut up and fuck me, Peter.” His fears of falling to his death or getting other shower-sex related injuries faded away at her words and he obliged her. 

“Ow, ow, stop.” MJ winced, stopping Peter’s advances. 

“What’s wrong?” Peter immediately pulled out of her and looked at her, concern all over his face. 

“It’s just- things are a bit dry. I need some time.” 

“We have all the time in the world,” Peter moved his hand down to rub at her clit, knowing what he needed to do.

“May will be back soon so we don’t actually really have all the time in the world do we?” MJ’s breathing got faster as Peter rubbed at her nub; he had picked up so much about her body and how she like to be touched during the last few months together. 

“Why are you so literal?” Peter moved a middle finger into her and moved it in and out of her as he continued applying pressure to her clit with the palm of his hand which caused MJ’s head to drop back against the wall, her eyes closing. “More?” 

MJ only moaned in response, unable to form actual words to tell him what she wanted from him. “What was that, sorry?” The cocky teasing in bed always seemed to be a turn on for MJ and Peter was nothing if not a dutiful boyfriend, always prepared to give her what she wanted. 

“God,” MJ moaned out as Peter added a second finger continuing to pump them in and out of her slowly but deeply like she liked. 

“It’s Peter,” Peter teased and she rolled her eyes in response. He leaned down to her chest, realising he hadn’t paid her nipples much attention which was just unacceptable. 

He took a nipple into his mouth, his hand still working in and out of her, and licked and sucked then bit gently which seemed to set her off. “Fuck me,” she breathed out through her moans and heavy breaths.

“Sorry?” Peter enjoyed her being at his mercy a little bit too much for his own good and MJ was not in the mood. 

“Peter!” She practically shouted at him which prompted him to stop his ministrations. MJ in turn moved one of her hands to guide him into her. 

Peter moved in and out of her slowly, keeping his thrusts shallow just to warm himself up. 

“Please,” MJ pleaded impatiently causing Peter to pick up the pace, his thrusts much deeper now. 

He continued to move inside of her, his pace quickening before he suddenly stopped. 

“Oh my God Peter,” MJ panted out between heavy breaths. “Did you go soft _again?_ ” She half-jokingly teased in reference to the previous incident. 

“Shit.” Peter pulled out of her. “The condom broke. Shit, shit, shit.” 

“What! Oh God!” MJ immediately moved her legs from where they were wrapped around his waist and got down to stand up with him, the panic rising in her voice. 

“It’s fine, I hadn’t come.” Peter rubbed her shoulder to try to calm her, “I have access to Tony’s medical team upstate if you want but it’s fine, it’s fine, okay?” 

MJ took a few deep breaths in and out to calm herself and leaned against Peter for support. After a few minutes of deep breathing whilst Peter rubbed her shoulder soothingly and reassured her with his words she was able to calm down again.

Once MJ could stand up straight without leaning on him for support, Peter moved to turn the shower faucet off then got out of the shower to grab towels and dispose of the now useless condom. He first secured a towel around his waist then wrapped the other towel around MJ's shoulders before lifting her out of the bath tub. 

“I’m not a little kid; what are you doing?” MJ jokingly teased him for babying her. Peter moved to put her down, “I didn’t say put me down.”

“So demanding,” Peter huffed, feigning annoyance. He carried her back to his room here he placed her down onto the bed before joining her.

“That was terrifying,” she spoke quietly after a few minutes of silence passed, her head lying on his chest.

“We can go to the medical facility upstate just for peace of mind if you want?” Peter rubbed her back as he spoke. 

“I could probably get a morning after pill there just in case,” she paused mulling it over, “Sure, yeah.” 

Peter leaned down to kiss her forehead, “I’m certain it’s fine anyway but we can go later today.” 

He continued rubbing soothing circles into her back as they just lay there in silence before MJ spoke again, “I can’t believe it just broke.” 

“Yeah,” Peter knew MJ just needed to vent and say her thoughts aloud to process everything, his role was simply to listen. 

“Do you think it was the water?” 

“I can google it,” Peter leaned up to grab his phone from the bedside table trying not to shift MJ too much from where she was lying on his chest. “Wait, what do I even type in the search bar? I should probably definitely go on incognito mode for this.” 

“Just type condoms and water, it’s not that hard- haha _hard_ ,” MJ giggled to herself at her immature sense of humour. 

“Grow up MJ,” Peter said as he read through the first search result that had come up. 

“Shut up, Mr I still build Lego Star Wars models with my best friend.” 

“It says here water washes away all lubrication which creates friction that makes the condom more likely to break,” Peter read out the article, pointedly ignoring her dig at his and Ned’s hobbies. 

“Oh that makes sense,” MJ noted, remembering how uncomfortable the initial coupling had been as well. 

“You learn something new every day.” 

“Between this and when you got a black eye from me elbowing you in the face when we tried to have sex in my car I think we should stop trying to be adventurous with the location of our sex.” MJ rolled off him, lying on her back next to him instead. 

“The bed is the superior location by far anyway.” Peter rolled over to hover over her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before moving to get out of bed to go and clean up and grab their clothes from the bathroom. 

MJ stopped him with a hand around his wrist, “Prove it,” she said lowly as she pulled him back onto the bed with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know I'm going to be alternating between updating this and 'Unmasked'- I'm aiming to have chapter 2 of that out by the end of the week. Then once this is finished I'll start posting my MJ as Spider-(Wo)Man/Peter as the love interest AU, I don't want to have too much going on at the same time.  
> Hope you enjoy this and feedback is always much appreciated x
> 
> Find me @tvfanatic97-2 on tumblr/@tvfanatic97 on twitter


	4. Lesson Four- The Trouble with Body Fluids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or alternatively- the effects of gravity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi just a quick forewarning: as you can see from the title, this chapter/lesson relates to -ahem- body fluids. I tried to make it not so gross and tried to maintain the lighter tone of previous chapters but, if it's not your thing you have been warned. Also, this is **much more NSFW** compared to previous chapters!

With the stress of being a high school senior taking its toll and their time taken up by AP classes, extracurriculars, SATs and college applications, MJ and Peter had had little time to spend with each other both clothed and not. The time the couple spent together had been limited to being in class and decathlon together along with going to school in the mornings, where Peter would come to pick her up at her house , bringing MJ herbal tea from her favourite café near her house.

So on a rare Saturday morning where they were both free and Aunt May was out for a few hours, giving them a free apartment, they finally had time to spend together alone and more importantly because they were horny 17-year olds, to have sex.

They were on each other as soon as Aunt May had left the apartment, the kissing and removal of clothes frantic and rushed as they made their way to Peter’s room, in direct contrast to the leisurely teasing pace their sex normally took .

Weeks of pent up sexual frustration and teenage hormones sped the entire process up and soon enough MJ was all but begging- though she would never admit to doing so after this- Peter to be inside her. As the dutiful boyfriend he was, Peter reached beneath the bed to the stash kept there but came up empty-handed.

Apparently the busy schedule of a high school senior had taken up so much of their time that they not only rarely saw each other over the past few weeks and thus hadn’t realised the stash was empty, but neither had apparently had time to buy condoms to re-fill the stash.

Peter stopped their kissing and touching, sitting up and moving to kneel at the foot of the bed to physically distance himself from MJ and her wandering hands and mouth before he spoke, “We’re out of condoms.”

MJ paused her actions with her eyes closed, legs spread and lips still comically puckered, Peter having used his increased agility and speed courtesy of his Spider-Man powers to pull away from her before she’d even realised. She finally straightened her face, laid her legs back down onto the bed, closing them, and opened her eyes to face Peter. “What?” she asked, still slightly in a haze of lust.

“No condoms,” Peter said between the deep breaths he was taking to collect himself in preparation to run to the nearby store and grab some condoms.

MJ closed her eyes in frustration and made a small whining sound in frustration at the back of her throat, only audible to Peter because of his enhanced senses. After a moment of consideration, she then opened her eyes and leered down at Peter where he was sat at the foot of the bed, her eyes suggestive.

Peter scratched the back of his neck nervously at her suggestive stare, “What? What’s that look?”

“Well,” MJ said her tone raising an octave suggestively before continuing, “Technically, we don’t _need_ a condom…” Her eyes darted around the room, refusing to meet his eyes as she spoke.

Peter looked at her wide-eyed in disbelief at her suggestion. Sure, MJ had been given birth control pills especially engineered and manufactured by Stark Industries in case of some unknown effect to Peter’s reproductive health the radioactive spider bite may have had to go along  with her morning after pill during their mortifying visit to the upstate Avengers facility following the attempted shower sex incident; mortifying because whilst MJ went to see the site doctor, Peter had been subjected to a lengthy lecture on the importance of safe sex and being diligent with protection from his mentor as soon as he stepped out of MJ’s car upon their arrival at the site.  However, given how terrifying the pregnancy scare from the condom breaking with MJ even having a mini-panic attack had been, Peter was shocked that she’d even suggest they go without a condom.

“Have you forgotten about our little visit to Dr Helen Cho?” Peter asked incredulously.

“ _My_ visit with Dr Cho you mean, you never made it inside the building if I remember correctly,” MJ retorted teasingly.

“That’s beside the point!” Peter exclaimed.

“Okay sorry, sorry. I was- I was just thinking that since I’m on like super birth control it’d probably be fine if we went without a condom but if you don’t want to take the risk that’s fine, that's totally cool” MJ said, her previous teasing tone now replaced with a more nervous, self-conscious tone.

Peter took a minute to think it through, Tony Stark’s mantra of “Protection. Protection. Protection” echoing in his thoughts but ultimately the curious, horny teenager won out.

Peter sighed and started crawling back up to MJ. “You know,” he paused to tilt MJ’s chin up to get her to look at his face. “I’ve always wondered what it’d feel like without a condom,” Peter whispered lowly into her ear, causing an involuntary shiver to run through her.

“Why don’t we find out,” MJ replied as she leaned up to kiss him whilst Peter’s hand that wasn’t holding him up over her wandered down to resume their foreplay.

Once they were both sufficiently warmed up Peter guided himself into her slowly, nervous about the possible overstimulation given the lack of a barrier.

“Holy shit,” Peter breathed out once he was fully sheathed in her, slightly overwhelmed by both the sensation of being in her and the realisation that he was actually in her without a condom. Peter cleared his throat after realising he’d said that out loud, “I mean- err…” he paused trying to think of something to say that didn’t reveal how much he was  affected by the lack of a condom and when he came up with nothing he instead just leaned down to peck MJ and started moving languidly, savouring the feeling.

MJ giggled in response to her boyfriend’s reaction. “Do you think you’ll last?” She teased as she hiked a leg up so her leg rested over his shoulder.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Peter replied with sarcasm lacing his words as he left open-mouthed kisses down the column of her throat, pausing once to suck a mark onto her neck.

“Peter no,” MJ whined. “It’s gonna take so much makeup to cover that up. What if my parents see?”

“I’m pretty sure-“ Peter’s words were interrupted by a groan from him and a breathy moan from MJ that erupted at a particularly deep thrust.

“I was saying I’m pretty sure your parents know we have sex,” Peter spoke again, now kissing back up to her lips.

“Only my mum knows because I can never hide anything from her but that still doesn’t mean I wanna flaunt it,” MJ replied, the relaxed pace of their love making permitting them to carry on normal conversation like Peter wasn’t currently inside her.

“True, that’d be pretty weird,” Peter said in amusement. Then after a pause, “God, you feel so good,” Peter whispered to her as he continued kissing along a non-specific designated path, now kissing along her left shoulder.

MJ moaned in agreement to spur him on, though Peter maintained the leisurely pace he’d started with.

Peter rubbed the leg that was draped over his shoulder as he pulled out of her and thrust back in with slightly more force to which MJ groaned, her hand scrambling for purchase.

“Do you like that?” Peter asked, getting cocky.

MJ on her part only nodded her head, bringing her forearm to rest over her eyes.

“Cat got your tongue?” Peter said, as he returned to the more leisurely pace of things.

“You’re infuriating,” MJ finally spoke, uncovering her face. “I can’t believe I’m letting you have sex with me without a condom.”

“This was your idea!” Peter exclaimed between pants.

In retaliation MJ clenched her inner muscles just to see his reaction.

“MJ don’t-” Peter screwed his eyes shut, taking a few deep breaths to compose himself. “-don’t do that,” he chastised.

“Sorry,” MJ said bemusedly, her face showing that she definitely was not sorry.

“Do you think that’s funny?” Peter asked her with eyes narrowed, his pace picking up slightly as he continued to move in and out of her.

“Absolutely not.” MJ said with a mock-serious expression on her face.

“Good,” Peter said in a fake authoritative tone. “I’d hate to think you did that on purpose,” as he spoke his hand travelled south.

“Never,” MJ teased, her breathing picking up as Peter worked her over. “Can we pick up the pace a bit sweetheart?”

“How can someone be so patronising and so demanding?” Despite his cheeky retort, he acquiesced, picking up the pace as he drew her closer and closer to her finish.

Within a very short space of time MJ came, her body going rigid and her mouth falling open though no sound came out as her orgasm washed over her.

Peter slowed his pace slightly so he could watch her. He sensed that he was getting closer to his own finish, “Do I- do I pull out or...?”

“I, uh, I don’t know,” MJ paused to think it over. “Maybe?”

Peter pulled out just as he came, the cloudy liquid going onto his sheet before he collapsed beside MJ.

They lay there after for a while, slipping in and out of sleep until an hour or so passed and they heard May return.

MJ got up quickly to get dressed, it’s not like there was a possibility that May would barge into Peter’s room but she got dressed anyway for peace of mind.

As she was finishing off getting dressed, pulling her jeans up over her hips, she noticed a giant wet patch on Peter’s sheet. “Ew,” she said  as she pointed it out to Peter.

“Is that…“ Peter looked down horrified.

“Your cum? Yes.”

“My cum? We both came if I remember correctly,” Peter cried out.

“Girls don’t ejaculate Peter,”  MJ retorted with a roll of the eyes.

“Whatever,” Peter huffed as he got up to pull on some sweatpants. “Help me get this sheet off before May sees.”

 

* * *

 

The next time they had time to “hang out”, once again MJ suggested they forgo the condom. Although this time, she reassured, she had spoken to Dr Cho who had in turn reassured her they didn’t need the condom provided they only slept with each other and would come upstate for testing occasionally.

“What about the sheets?” Peter asked, remembering how he had had to fumble through an explanation for why he was washing his bedding to May when she’d done so only a couple of days prior after the previous incident.

“We can just, I don’t know,” MJ sighed, pausing to try and find her words. “How about if you didn’t pull out this time?”

The horny 17-year old boy was easily convinced and with that short discussion, Peter found himself lying on his back as MJ moved above him urgently with her hands pressed down against his chest for leverage.

Peter sat up, coming to pepper kisses all over her face and down her jaw and neck whilst his hands rubbed up and down her back soothingly.

He was aware that they only had about half an hour at most before her mom came back home, so Peter moved his hands below her ass so he could lift her up and down as he simultaneously thrusted up into her, to pick up their pace a bit. “Touch yourself,” Peter commanded.

“What’s the rush mmm?” MJ asked, going for teasing though she could barely get her words out between heavy breaths and moans.

“Em, touch yourself,” Peter once again all but demanded as he thrust up into her at a quicker pace.

“Oh God,” MJ moaned out. “I’m so close.”

“Me too, c’mon.” He urged.

A few moments later Peter came with a shout followed shortly by MJ, who came quietly by contrast as she always did.

After taking a few moments to take some deep breaths and collect herself, MJ felt she had enough energy to get up off Peter but as she did, she felt the liquid almost leak out of her, a few drops running down her thigh.

“Ew, ew, ew. Oh my God.” MJ exclaimed in disgust, pausing her movements.

“Not the sheets again,” Peter huffed to which MJ smacked him on the chest. “Can you not just, like I don’t know- _hold it in_?” Peter asked, his arms crossed over his face in anticipation of MJ hitting him in response to his suggestion.

MJ went to smack him again but paused to consider the suggestion, “Err actually, I don’t know?”. At his suggestion she tried and it seemed to work as she managed to finally get up off him. “I’ll be back in a sec,” she said as she stepped off the bed, headed to the bathroom.

As soon as both her feet hit the ground she felt the force of gravity start to take effect and realised she had to quickly run to her bathroom before disaster struck; luckily her room was an en suite meaning she only had to cross a short distance to reach the toilet.

She barely made it.

 

* * *

 

It was only following a few embarrassing google searches on MJ’s part and an equally embarrassing conversation with Ned on Peter’s part that they realised they could simply just keep a box of Kleenex or a towel at hand to clean up after they were done.

 _Duh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad people are enjoying this and 'Reversal'; the comments, dms on twitter and messages on my tumblr really make my day! Anyway, hope you enjoy this and feedback (especially about if this was just too gross) is always welcome and appreciated!!!  
> Find me @tvfanatic97-2 on tumblr and @tvfanatic97 on twitter


	5. Lesson Five- The Female Genitourinary Tract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or alternatively- always pee after sex.

Their newfound discovery of condom-less sex along with them finally getting time off school turned MJ and Peter’s winter break into a horny teenage sex-capade.

With aunt May also being at work for eight hours on five days of the week, the couple had the apartment to themselves a lot to do whatever they wanted. They made sure to have finished all their homework for over the break over the first weekend of the break and they had both completed their college applications early leaving them with a free house and plenty of free time on their hands.

And _boy_ did they ever take advantage of the free house and time.

Each time they found themselves home alone they spent their time having sex. They tried out an assortment of positions taking advantage of Peter’s super strength, flexibility and, on one particular occasion, his web shooters for use to tie MJ up to though she ended up stuck for an hour afterwards as Peter had messed up the web formula so they didn’t try that again.

Even when they left his apartment whether it be to hang out with Ned, to go out on dates or for decathlon practice at Flash’s house they found themselves sneaking away early to have sex.

And today they had the apartment to themselves for the whole day with May having gone to work during the day followed by an office holiday party afterwards, which they were going to take full advantage of.

“Peter please,” MJ pleaded as Peter kissed a trail along the waistband of her underwear.

“Shh,” Peter hushed her as he continued leaving kisses on her lower belly as his one hand pressed down on her stomach to hold her down against the bed whilst his other hand trailed along the edge of her underwear on her inner thigh teasingly.

MJ continued wriggling trying to get him to move to where she desperately wanted him but Peter maintained the pressure he was applying to her stomach; he wasn’t hurting her but he had her pressed firmly down to the bed, leaving her unable to move her body down the bed.

“Peter stop being a tease,” MJ whined. She kept trying to wriggle free of his hold but he didn’t budge.

Peter moved away from where he was peppering kisses on her lower stomach and looked up at her from the apex of her thighs to look her in the eye before he spoke, “Don’t make me gag you as well,” he said lowly, half-jokingly.

At his words MJ swallowed and Peter felt her right leg which was resting over his shoulder twitch slightly in response to his words. He tilted his head to the side at her reaction. “You’d like that?”

MJ could only nod frantically in response, too worked up at his ministrations to respond verbally.

“Interesting,” Peter said, intrigued.

MJ cleared her throat before speaking, “Another time.”

Peter only nodded then finally pulled her underwear off to which she sighed loudly in relief. Her sighing turned into moaning and a litany of Oh Gods as Peter started working her over, licking and sucking at her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, to which he only hummed in response which seemed to drive her closer to orgasm.

He increased the pace of his fingers when he sensed how rigid she’d gone, indicating she was close to finishing.

MJ went still and quiet, the only sounds coming out of her being heavy breaths as her orgasm came over her and Peter eased her through it by gently continuing his ministrations.

Once she finally relaxed again and her limbs were looser, Peter moved up the bed to come lie beside her on the bed. “I’m not bad at that, eh?” Peter asked teasingly as he placed kisses on her shoulder.

“Don’t get cocky,” MJ chastised through heavy breaths.

Peter moved an arm so he could reach over to one of her legs nearest to him, “Your legs are _literally_ shaking,” Peter said as he stroked her leg.

“Don’t forget who taught you everything you know,” MJ said as she batted his hand away from her thigh.

Peter only laughed in response, thinking back on all the times they’d spent alone when he’d go down on her whilst she instructed him on exactly what to do until eventually Peter had learnt exactly what to do to get her off; female bodies and orgasms were a little more complex than either of them had initially realised before they started having sex.

MJ exhaled one final time as she finally caught her breath, “It’s gonna be so much effort to teach my new boyfriend how to go down on me once I break up with you.”

Peter paused his actions where he was peppering kisses on her neck and looked up at her with his eyes narrowed, an expression of hurt on his face.

MJ giggled at his reaction as she moved to straddle him. “I’m just joking,” she reassured as she pulled his boxers down.

“Good, because we’re never breaking up,” Peter said as he entered her once she’d settled back down over him after stripping him.

“Oh yeah?” MJ asked bemusedly as she started moving at a leisurely pace over him.

“Yeah, you’re never getting rid of me,” Peter stroked her thigh as he watched her move.

“Sometimes you really annoy me and it’s so tempting to get rid of you though,” MJ said with a sigh, pretending to be in deep thought.

Peter lifted her off him and flipped them over so he was now on top then he flipped her over so she was now lying on her front before she could even blink.

“But you love me though,” Peter whispered into her ear as he hovered above her. “Up,” he commanded as his hands wrapped around her hips.

She lifted her ass off the bed, pressing her knees against the bed to hold herself up.

“Do I really-“ MJ teased back, though her retort was interrupted by Peter re-entering her and starting to move with no preamble.

“Maybe I- maybe I do love you a little bit,” MJ said through heavy breaths, as Peter continued moving in and out of her as he pressed kisses to her back.

“Nympho,” Peter retorted.

“You’re awfully mouthy today,” MJ said as she collapsed onto the bed, lacking the strength to hold her body up given that she’d had an intense orgasm not long before.

Peter shifted to hold her body up as he continued to move. “Aren’t I always?”

When Peter thrusted particularly hard and very deep MJ moved a hand to fist the pillow she was lying on. “Too much, too much,” she whined into the pillow.

At her words, Peter adjusted his movements to make them a bit gentler given how sensitive she still was.  He continued to move whilst MJ rubbed at her clit slowly, lacking energy and still too sensitive until her orgasm creeped up on her and she all but deflated.

Peter finished a few strokes later then pulled out of her, grabbing a Kleenex from the box on the bedside table to clean MJ up before he collapsed onto the bed on his back beside MJ. He lifted her off the bed so she was lying on his chest instead then they drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

They napped for about an hour before they woke up. They stayed in bed once they were awake though, both too lazy to move.

They shared a bottle of water between them as they continued cuddling as MJ told Peter a story about her little brother disassembling and rebuilding their family desktop computer.

“Did it work when he re-assembled it?” Peter asked curiously.

“Peter, that’s not the point! He did it without asking my parents first and what if he wasn’t able to assemble it after taking it apart?”

“So he successfully re-assembled it then?” Peter said, impressed.

MJ groaned when she remembered who she was talking to. “God, I forgot that you’re such a nerd. Of course all you care about is if he was successful or not,” MJ said with a roll of her eyes.

“Ben and I used to re-assemble old cheap computers all the time,” Peter said quietly, his tone turning serious.

“Yeah?” MJ moved to hover over his face from where she was lying on his chest, her hands stroking his face to encourage him as she always did whenever he’d open up about his deceased uncle or parents. “Did he teach you everything you know?”

Peter looked at a point beyond her face, lost in his memories before she tilted his face back to face hers. He finally met her eyes again before he spoke, “Yeah, we used to do it most weekends.” His hand stroked her back for comfort as he carried on. “May hated it because all the parts would be scattered everywhere but it was a way from Ben and I to bond. Ben told me him and my dad also used to do it when they were younger so it was a way for me to feel closer to my dad as well, I guess.”

MJ simply watched him and continued stroking his face to encourage him on, not wanting to interrupt him. Once he was done speaking she leaned down to press a chaste kiss on his lips as a way of thanking him for opening up to her non-verbally.

“Maybe you could teach Ash a few things about building computers,” she suggested quietly.

Peter smiled widely at her suggestion and leaned up to kiss her again. “That’d be nice,” he whispered against her lips as his hand that had been stroking her back moved down to squeeze her ass so he could escalate their kiss.

“Slow your road, there,” MJ said as she pulled away, moving to get off the bed. “I need to pee,” she said as she grabbed one of his t-shirts to pull on.

MJ went to bathroom and attempted to pee but found herself unable to, a burning sensation stopping her from peeing properly.

Eventually she managed to get some pee out after a painful few minutes before she gave up and went back to Peter’s room.

“Err Peter?” MJ asked quietly as she walked back into the room.

“What’s up?” Peter asked from where he was lying on the bed. He pat the bed next to him, gesturing for her to come back to bed with him but she remained firmly stood across the room, away from him.

“It really hurts when I pee, like it kinda burns.”

Peter narrowed his eyes, confused. “That’s weird.”

“I think we should go see Dr Cho again, I’m pretty sure that’s a symptom of an STI.” MJ said moving to get dressed fully.

“We were both clean when she tested us before,” Peter said incredulously at her suggestion. “Unless you’re implying I gave you an STI?”

“I’m not, I’m sorry I’m just freaking out a bit. Can we just go upstate?”

Peter got up to get dressed as well and grabbed his phone to call Happy to come pick them up so MJ didn’t have to drive her little car in the winter weather.

 

* * *

 

“Back again so soon?” Dr Cho greeted the pair as they walked into the medical wing once they arrived upstate.

“Hi Dr Cho. I was wondering if we could get tested again,” MJ spoke as she sat in a chair opposite the doctor’s desk.

“I told you guys, as long as you’re only sleeping with each other you don’t need to be tested that regularly,” the doctor tried to reassure the young couple.

“Yes we know, but I’ve been getting pain when I pee,” MJ spoke whilst Peter sat quietly in the chair next to hers.

“Right okay, just a few quick questions. How long have you been getting this pain?” Dr Cho asked as she started typing notes onto her laptop.

“Err it started today…” MJ said, slightly embarrassed.

Dr Cho paused her typing to look up at the pair with a look in her eyes they couldn’t quite identify before she carried on her questioning, “Okay. How would you describe the pain?”

“Kind of like a burning sensation,” MJ said.

“And have you noticed anything else as well as the pain? Like any weird discharge? Any lumps or bumps on your genitals?”

MJ paused to consider, “No?” she looked over to Peter for confirmation since he’d spent a large amount of time down there as well recently and at his nod she spoke again, “no,” she said more assured this time.

“So just the pain when you pee?”

“Yeah,” MJ replied, realising how silly she looked now. “Well, that and less urine has been coming out.”

The doctor once again paused her typing and looked up at the two of them, “Do you guys know what a urinary tract infection is?”

“Oh my God,” Peter whispered in embarrassment to himself, though MJ heard him.

“Oh,” MJ exclaimed, wanting the ground to swallow her. “Oh my God. We’ve really wasted your time Dr Cho, I’m so sorry.”

Dr Cho laughed kindly at the pair, “It’s okay, I’m glad you consulted a real doctor instead of WebMD,” she reassured. “Give it a couple of days and it should go away by itself but if it persists then call me and I’ll get antibiotics to you, okay?”

“Yep,” MJ and Peter replied simultaneously.

“Just a few things for preventative measures,” the doctor continued. “Having sex, especially unprotected sex introduces bacteria into the vagina that easily goes up the urethra and causes infection because the female urethra is so short so it’s really important that you empty your bladder straight after sex, okay?” She was looking directly at MJ as she spoke.

MJ closed her eyes thinking back on how she’d read somewhere about peeing after sex but had never bothered to research it further to find out more and her and Peter tended to just collapse and fall asleep or lie around in bed after they’d had sex. She sighed regrettably realising how she’d somehow missed yet another important detail in her research into sex before she spoke, “Thank you so much, Dr Cho.”

Dr Cho gave her a leaflet on UTIs and how to prevent them before the pair left.

“We didn’t know,” Peter reassured her, hugging her sideways as they walked out of the medical wing and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

“I feel so dumb,” MJ whined with a pout. “How did I have the time to read a hundred articles on how to give a blowjob but never looked up anything about UTIs?”

“The blowjob articles were well worth it, though,” Peter teased, waggling his eyebrows jokingly.

“Shut up,” MJ said as she slapped his arm.

“If it makes you feel better, Sam is gonna tease me mercilessly about this like he did about me nearly getting you pregnant before,” Peter tried to make her laugh.

“How would he even know about this. Dr Cho has a duty of confidentiality you idiot,” MJ said rolling her eyes.

“Sam just has his ways of finding out, it’s scary.”

“You mean, you’re too weak and always end up confessing it to him and giving him ammunition to tease you with?” MJ asked bemusedly.

“No…” Peter said, his voice going up an octave.

MJ only laughed only laughed in response as she grabbed his hand so they could make their way back to Happy’s car and head back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd originally written this chapter to be about the importance of communication during sex but I realised that I've written them communicating really well in all the previous chapters so I had to re-do this chapter hence why it came later than originally planned and I'm not entirely happy with it tbh I'm really sorry :/  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it somewhat. Feedback is always much appreciated!!!  
> Find me @tvfanatic97-2 on tumblr and @tvfanatic97 on twitter


	6. Lessons Learnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting it all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI- previous chapters have had a semblance of a plot through the lessons but this, this is just ~3k words of PWP.

MJ leaned her head back, allowing the hot water of the shower to wash over her.

She was relishing the feeling and sound of the stream when two hands grabbed her waist from behind and Peter whispered, “Hi, future Harvard grad.”

“What the fuck!” MJ exclaimed, startled out of her trance by his sudden appearance. In her fright she slipped and nearly fell face first into the shower wall but Peter wrapped a firm arm around her waist to steady her and he pulled her back towards him.

“Woah, woah. You can’t go to Harvard if you’re dead,” Peter teased.

“Peter what are you doing here? Why would you sneak into the shower like that, that’s so creepy?” MJ got out once she was steady and she’d caught her breath.

“Sorry, sorry. I know I wasn’t meant to come over till later to have dinner with your family to celebrate your acceptance but I was too excited and I had to see you so I swung over,” Peter said as he rubbed soothing circles on her belly with the arm that was still wrapped around her.

At his words, MJ softened and leaned back to rest her head against his shoulder. “You’re such a sap,” she said in a whisper as she turned to give his cheek a peck.

Peter brought up his other arm to hold her head steady whilst he dropped a quick kiss on her lips. “Yeah but you love me,” he said once he pulled away.

“Do I?” MJ retorted.

“You do but you’d never admit it because you need to maintain your reputation of being a cold-hearted bitch, of course. But I know better,” he whispered into her neck once she’d turned back to face the shower. His hands were wondering leisurely over her body as he spoke, one just teasingly grazing a nipple whilst the other agonizingly travelled south.

MJ moaned quietly at his ministrations then took a deep breath in and out to compose herself, “I’m not having sex with you in here, I don’t want to become a teen mom.”

Peter just hummed "No condoms, remember?" in response and his hand finally, finally reached its destination. He slowly grazed a knuckle across her folds, just teasing her.

“And my brother is downstairs with his friends so we shouldn’t,” MJ tried to reason but her legs widened slightly to give him better access in direct contrast to her words; this technically wasn’t having sex so it was fine.

“You better be quiet then,” Peter goaded in between kisses down the back of her neck. His hand started rubbing circles over her clit, taking his sweet time.

“Peter,” MJ attempted to chastise, trying to keep her voice firm but Peter was slowly increasing the pace of his ministrations over her clit whilst his other hand lightly played with both of her nipples and he kissed a path down her neck to her shoulders.

Peter continued working her over, ignoring her words for a moment before he spoke up again, “What do you want MJ? Want me to stop?” he punctuated his words by alternating his movements over her clit. “Hm? Tell me.”

MJ only moaned noisily in response as she shook her head “no”, to which Peter shushed her before he eased up a bit to allow her to catch her breath and speak.

“Water has a drying effect, remember?” She finally got out.

Peter finally let up, stopping his actions and moving his hands to wrap around her torso. “Okay, sorry. I’ll stop, sorry if that was out of pocket.”

She turned to peck his cheek again, “It’s fine, I wanna celebrate getting into Harvard with you. Just not in the shower.”

Peter nodded in response, eyeing the running shower curiously.

“What?” MJ asked inquisitively at his look.

“I wanna try something- something with the shower head. Is that okay?” Peter asked her once he’d turned back to look at her.

 _Oh_.

MJ gulped at the thought of what he potentially had in mind then nodded her head.

Peter reached around her to grab the shower head, “Say it.”

He moved the shower head so the stream washed directly over her breasts for a moment then he started moving the shower head down her body at a deliberately unhurried pace.

“MJ.”

The shower head had reached her lower stomach just above his intended target as he waited for verbal confirmation that this was okay.

MJ finally spoke up, “Yes, God. Yes it’s okay.”

At her consenting, Peter reached over to alter the shower head settings to increase the pressure then finally moved the shower head down. He reached his other hand down to spread her open for better access and initially directed the stream over her, at a slight distance away.

“Can you just-“ MJ moved his hand to move the shower head right up against her in lieu of telling him what to do. “Oh my God,” she breathed out at the effect.

“Good?” Peter asked. Her head was tipped forward in pleasure meaning he couldn’t properly see her face to gage her reaction. “Your brother and his friends are downstairs, remember?” he teased, once he was assured that this was good for her, if her loud moans were anything to go by.

He continued holding the shower head against her, moving it slightly every now and then to alter the sensation for her.

MJ continued moaning, unable to keep herself quiet. “MJ,” Peter said in warning.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” MJ panted out repeatedly as her head now fell backwards to rest on his shoulder.

Peter shushed her but when she continued making noise he decided to take matters into his own hands to keep her quiet. “I want you to hold yourself open for me,” Peter told her in a slightly demanding tone.

MJ acquiesced, moving one of her hands to replace his hand. After the exchange, he moved his hand over her mouth to muffle the lewd sounds she was making. “Put your leg up on the edge of the tub,” he told her.

MJ again did as he asked, moving her leg up which gave him better access so she moved her hand so it was now leaning against the tiled wall.

Peter continued working her over as she moaned into his hand which was still covering her mouth as her body writhed against his, and she only went quiet once she came, going still and absolutely quiet as usual.

He eventually moved his hand away once her orgasm had passed to let her breathe properly. He allowed her to catch her breath whilst he moved the shower head over her body to wash her one last time.

When she finally stopped leaning all her weight against him and she caught her breath he handed the shower head back to her and she moved to put it back and switched it off. She then turned around to fully face him and placed a searing kiss on his lips.

“Hi,” she said softly as she pulled away.

“This might sound patronising but I’m really proud of you,” Peter said as he moved to peck her lips again.

“I’d be saying I’m proud of you too  _if_  you didn’t miss the early application deadline,” she said half-jokingly as she stepped out of the tub; she had expressed her disappointment at him missing the deadline quite a few times now but she’d eventually stopped doing so because he had a good excuse and he’d probably get into MIT when he did apply anyway.

“I couldn’t exactly put the Avengers mission on pause to submit my college application,” Peter huffed as he stepped out of the bath tub as well.

MJ pulled him towards her and wrapped him around the giant towel she had around her as well and kissed his pout. “You could probably easily get in anyway if Tony called in a favour from his friends in admissions or if he made a _generous_ donation to the college,” she teased.

“MJ,” Peter said, clearly not amused by her suggestion.

“Kidding. I’m kidding.” She moved to press a lingering kiss on his lips as part of her apology.

Peter was initially resistant to her seducing him but eventually gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened their kiss.

MJ opened her mouth up to him to deepen the kiss, and she dropped the towel she’d been holding around them as she moved her hands to wrap around his neck, with one hand travelling up to run through the hair at the nape of his neck.

As they continued making out, Peter moved his hands down to the backs of her thighs then easily picked her up as MJ brought her legs up to wrap around his waist.

They eventually pulled away to catch their breath before Peter spoke, “Wouldn’t want your brother to hear two sets of footsteps.”

MJ snorted at his words, “My brother will know it’s not my footsteps. All family members can recognise each other from their footsteps, trust me.”

“Well, how about you carry me then,” Peter said as he leaned in to kiss her again just because.

“I obviously can’t carry you, can I?” MJ asked incredulously.

“Why because I’m so big and buff?” Peter asked cockily, his eyes lit up with amusement.

She leaned in towards his lips again. “Oh yeah,” she whispered against his lips, “so  _big_.”

Peter hurriedly went to close the gap which caused her to pull away and giggle, “Boys and their egos.” She did finally close the gap to kiss him. She brought her hands up to frame his face as they continued to kiss whilst he guided them to her adjoining bedroom.

He threw her onto the bed and she burst out laughing as she bounced on it when she landed.

Peter moved to hover over her, “We’re meant to be quiet because of your brother, remember,” he teased. The likelihood of her brother actually being able to hear them over the loud noises of whatever video game he was playing with his friends was low but she’d previously confessed that she found the idea of possibly being caught and having to be as quiet as possible hot so he was just being a dutiful boyfriend.

“We wouldn’t wanna get caught,” she whispered as she pulled him down to resume their kissing.

As they kissed she moved a hand to wrap around him and she slowly pumped her hand.

Her actions prompted Peter to move his own hand to rub over her clit, keeping his actions gentle in case she was still sensitive, and he ducked his head to take a nipple into his mouth.

MJ increased the pace of her hand, now pumping faster and Peter’s hips unconsciously started moving in time with her hand before she suddenly pulled her hand away, stopping her movements.

Peter pulled his mouth away from where it was wrapped around a nipple with a pop to look up at her and he whined at her stopping her actions.

“Refractory period,” she said by way of explanation at his disappointed expression.

He smiled at that, as his hand that was still over her clit continued working her over.

“I want you to fuck me over the edge of the bed,” MJ declared.

“What? How do you mean?” Peter paused his actions and moved to lie beside her instead.

“Like this,” she said as she shifted down the bed. “Come stand here,” she pointed to the edge of the bed, which he did. “So you stand here then I put my legs over your shoulders then you fuck me,” she explained.

“Right, okay,” Peter said as he wrapped his hands around her ankles so as to bring her legs over his shoulders. “Yeah, no. Your bed is too low. I’d have to bend my back really weirdly for this to work.”

MJ pouted and huffed out, “Fine.” Her eyes moved around the bedroom searchingly. “The desk is probably high enough,” she said suggestively.

“That desk won’t take your weight and it’ll make so much noise each time we move,” Peter retorted.

MJ whined in disappointment, a petulant pout forming on her lips again.

“It's okay Em. We can try any other position you want,” Peter suggested to placate her.

“What do you want to try?” MJ asked as she shuffled back up the bed so Peter could re-join her on the bed.

He moved to lie beside her, facing her and moved a hand to leisurely rub at her clit. “Whatever you want. Today’s all about celebrating  _you_ ,” he declared simply.

MJ smiled at his words as she moved a leg to drape over his and shifted closer to him to kiss him.

“This position?” Peter asked in surprise. Peter liked when they’d have sex on their sides like this in the mornings, both too lazy to do any other position because they were so close and it felt really intimate to him but MJ complained that he couldn’t go that deep like this so she wasn’t a fan and only ever did it occasionally because he liked it.

“Nope, sorry,” she said through heavy breaths as Peter continued to rub slow circles over her clit.

“Don’t apologise. Whatever you wanna do.”

She looked into his eyes for a moment then pressed a chaste kiss onto his lips before she pressed her hand against his chest to ease him onto his back meaning he had to pull his hand away from where he was working her over. She then moved to straddle him and moved her hands so their fingers were interlocked as she pulled him to sit up.

“Like this,” she declared as she wrapped one hand around his neck whilst the other moved down to guide him into her.

Peter wrapped his hands around her so they were spread over her back as she lowered herself onto him then they both exhaled out loud in relief when he was sheathed in her to the hilt. They both stayed still for a moment, neither moving as they kissed deeply and dirtily, all tongues.

MJ moved her hands to rest on his shoulders to anchor herself then she eventually started moving slowly. They tried to keep kissing but as she increased the pace of her movements they couldn’t keep their lips connected so Peter pulled away and moved his lips to kiss her neck and jaw instead.

MJ leaned her head back as her pleasure overcame her. “I love you,” she breathed out.

“I love you. You feel so good,” Peter whispered against the column of her throat that he was licking a path down. “My beautiful, smart girl,” he continued whispering with reverence as he rubbed his hands over her back.

MJ picked her pace up further as she continued to move up and down on him. “Yeah,” she moaned out. “Say that again.”

“My dirty, little future Harvard grad,” he whispered teasingly. “My future Pulitzer winner. Nobel Peace prize winner”

MJ moved to look at him incredulously at how slightly ludicrous his proclamations were but as ridiculous as they sounded, they seemed to turn her on further and she held on firmly to his shoulders, her nails digging in in a way that was sure to leave marks, as she quickened her pace.

Peter moved a hand to rub at her clit to help her out whilst his other hand moved to press against the bed for leverage so he could thrust his hips up into her.

“Peter, God!” She exclaimed loudly when she sensed herself teetering closer to the edge.

Peter hushed her in response to how loud she was being as he continued his actions. "Come for me, Em."

Seemingly in response to his command, her movements slowed to a stop as she orgasmed and Peter flipped them over to ride out her orgasm and reach his own finish. He continued moving slightly slower in and out of her until he orgasmed as well then he eventually withdrew from her and reached to her bedside table to grab a bunch of Kleenex to clean her up with.

He left her collapsed form to go and throw the Kleenex away in her bathroom trash can.

As Peter was washing his hands, MJ joined him in the bathroom and she sat down on the toilet. “Almost forgot to pee,” she explained.

Once she finished off and washed her hands and dried them, he picked her up again, bringing her legs to wrap around his waist.

MJ didn’t complain as he carried her back to the bed where they collapsed together with him lying beside her with his head on her chest.

They stayed like that for a while as she ran her hands through his hair soothingly. “What was even the point of me showering? I’m gonna need to shower again thanks to you,” she teased.

Peter turned his head and started kissing just below her boobs, he paused and looked up at her, “Later. I’m not done celebrating you yet,” he then continued his kissing, trailing lower her stomach.

She pulled his head up by his hair, “Slow down there. I need a break,” MJ breathed out. His stamina and recovery time courtesy of his Spider-Man powers was a blessing usually but she was spent.

“If you’re sure,” Peter said against her skin as he started kissing his way back up towards her face. He eventually reached her lips and pecked them once for good measure before speaking, “We’re really good at this now.”

MJ sighed in faux deep thought. “I mean we’re okay, we still have a lot more to learn though.”

“We can learn together though,” Peter affirmed earnestly.

She only giggled in response.

“You have to say together back so we can be grossly cute,” Peter said into her neck from where he was lying beside her again with his head resting in the crook of her neck.

MJ huffed, “Fine. Together.”

“ _Together._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this sex-ed lesson thinly disguised as fanfiction lol. All the comments, dms on twitter and asks on tumblr throughout have encouraged me on and always made my day without fail each time I got them. I still have 'Reversal' to finish off and I'll be posting another rom com AU (a 'Candy Jar' (2017) AU!!!) for my Rom-Com Tropes Galore series within the next few days so this isn't the last you're seeing of me lol.
> 
> Anyway, thank you again and hope you enjoyed this closing chapter. As always, feedback is much appreciated.  
> Find me @tvfanatic97-2 on tumblr and @tvfanatic97 on twitter x

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back again, thanks for checking out 'Neighbors'!!!  
> Just a few notes: in this fic Peter and Liz didn't have a thing otherwise MJ and Liz's phone call would be a little weird.  
> This was going to be a one-shot but it got out of hand so I've broken up each lesson into a chapter and I know the ending is a little bit unsatisfactory but they need the 5 lessons before the +1, I promise it'll pay off (I know how horny you all are).
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and I will try to update soon. Feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
